User talk:Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon
I don't care if you do something else, but I'd rather I stick with the tables. --TDD25 (talk) 18:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) MY CHAT DOESNT WORK! D: Proraptor715 (talk) 21:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it was that one time on chat when I was joking around and Lepa got really Otaku on me, because of that one picture. Haven't really been on chat since. Especially since everyone takes her side lol. Derpnerd 21:33, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Scooty stories plz. E44: HMU, or . 03:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Should I get back into Wizard101? Augustine Sycamore (talk) 17:17, August 17, 2014 (UTC) *LE GASP!!!* AAAANNNNNGUUIIIIIRRRRRUUUSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 16:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude can you get online X, I tried to get on chat for a bit but it didn't work.Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 03:34, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I should be up and running again in about a week, that work out fine for you? TDD25 (talk) 06:43, September 6, 2014 (UTC) /)? E44: HMU, or . 23:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hmm? Oh right uhhhh I guess maybe if you want it doesn't particularly matter. --TDD25 (talk) 02:16, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Umm, If you can fit The Angel of Death that would be great though I dont know about character limits. I'll get it Friday. Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 02:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks slifer Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 22:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I lost my 3DS so I may trade tomorrow if i cant find it.Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 00:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Do mega metagross! And yes I got the game Yeah mega metagross, I have AS--Dimetro-The-Champ (talk) 15:43, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi. What is it? PreyingShark (talk) 03:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) My "latest demise" happened at least a year ago...Espeon King, the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 16:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Tyrannosaur Talk Forums Hey Silfer! Nice to see you again! I was inactive lately as well, but I am back. You're still a mod since we can't afford to loose mods atm, and sadly the whole forum has been kind of dead lately, a lot of the other mods are busy and with my inactivity over the past 2 months it became really inactive :( I am trying to get it back in shape but I really need help with a few projects I plan to start. I am starting 2 on my own soon (1 I already started which is Vivosaur Fan Art of the Week, the other is vivosaur smilies) and neither are really big things. I know you never helped with forum projects before, and that's fine, just letting you know the forum status. To answer your question, I will see about it, most likely yes even though the pokemon section isn't too popular right now (well the entire forum isn't right now) we already have a pokemon mod but another always helps. I think we should take this to the actual forum site through private messages though so respond on FFF when you read this. Also plz read the admin lounge I posted an important post there. We can discuss this more on the forums through the private messages. ChomperFan7 (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2016 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Hey, very important pm for all moderators has been sent out on the forum, please read it next time you go there! I also sent another pm about you being moved to pokemon moderator! So you are now a pokemon moderator, thought I'd tell you here as well (why aren't you very active on the forum it seems?) Also I am wondering when the chat is usually active on the wiki? I want to take part in the chat but everytime I come here then it's never active. ChomperFan7 (talk) 23:49, February 29, 2016 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Well moderators are supposed to moderate threads, so that's good. Also why don't you, you know, use the forums by making threads and posting in discussions? That's what forum are for you know :D No problem. Go for it. Derpnerd 22:17, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Nope. Do whatever you please. Derpnerd 19:44, April 5, 2016 (UTC)